rbreachfandomcom-20200214-history
Tesla Gate
Description Tesla Gates are a type of location hazard in rBreach. They are found in various places in the map, each being located in a special hallway. When a player stands in this hallway, the tesla gate will begin a timed pattern of being "on" and "off". When a tesla gate is on, electricity will shoot through it and insta-kill any player who was standing on it, regardless of health. Due to this, it is best to wait until a tesla gate is off so that you can safely go through it. Locations There are three teslas throughout the map, one for each of the zones within the facility. LCZ Tesla The LCZ Tesla is probably the first tesla-gate you'll encounter in-game, due to how many people spawn as D-Class each round. It is a necessary part of the path from the Barracks to 914, showing up right after the work-room where everyone tries to grab a keycard. During your time playing the game, you'll see many new players fall to the dreaded gate and be "shocked" as to why they died. Guys, remember, electricity is almost always dangerous in video games. HCZ Tesla The HCZ Tesla sees a lot of use early in rounds, often in the form of security sprinting their hardest to get through heavy before SCPs spawn, one SCP (usually SCP-096, SCP-280, or SCP-966) deciding not to kill everyone in light and heading to EZ, and staff who finally got an L3 rushing through before being killed by that one SCP. EZ Tesla The EZ Tesla, killer of many MTF units. This tesla is located just before Gate B, and serves as a wonderful way to tell that someone's coming if you're guarding said gate. Unless it's 035 with an MG4 and his good ol' pal, 457. You're screwed if that happens. Notes *There is a recurring glitch on rBreach where, on one server for a few rounds, one of the teslas will stop working. It will keep making the sound that it's about to activate, but not even a single spark will appear. Eventually, it will start working on a new round. Best to not be stupid and run over it every round without testing it *Lots of loot can be found at the EZ and heavy teslas, especially if a Gate B reinforcement spawned. However, the Light Tesla Gate has nothing but L2 keycards (rare drop) and shattered dreams (common drop) *If you successfully escape SCP-106's Pocket Dimension/Love Shack/Basement Bedroom/Sewer, you will appear in a random area in the Heavy Containment Zone with highly blurry vision. During this state, it is possible to accidentally walk onto the HCZ tesla gate. It is completely acceptable to rage-quit the game and throw your phone/keyboard/Samsung Smart Fridge™ if this happens *Certain SCPs have a tough time avoiding tesla gates when chasing players. SCP-066 drifts around in an uncontrollable state, and 096/280 run very fast when using their abilities. If you're smart, you can use this to your advantage and attempt to trick them to run on the tesla gate. Warning: This may fail due to the fact that SCPs are being played by humans, many of which are better than you at this game and won't fall for such a mind-bogglingly stupid trick